Conservation plans are useful in the management of enterprise resources. For example, with respect to an agricultural business, a soil conservationist may evaluate a property's soil, water, air, plant and animal resources and write a plan that proposes actions addressing resource management and conditions. Clients generally prefer options, and thus it is preferred that alternative actions are offered within a given plan, which provides more flexibility to clients in creating budgets and installation schedules for deploying or upgrading systems in order to conserve or to more efficiently utilize resources.
Creation, selection and deployment of conservation plans generally involves system or resource specialists using tacit information and manual calculations, and thus the plans written and choices made are highly dependent upon skill sets and knowledge specific and personal to the specialists involved. Moreover, conservation efforts may require accommodating multiple goals, objectives and preferences, some of which may conflict in creating a given plan. Thus, the presence of multiple issues and considerations may cause prior art conservation plans to fail to meet the needs of a client.